


To the Beat

by doctery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctery/pseuds/doctery
Summary: Jean and Marco meet at a Harry Styles concert and they are not only in love with the music but also with each other!





	To the Beat

Jean thought he was being really clever. Like seriously, with a red beanie on his significant haircut (the two toned undercut), sunglasses on and a giant black hoodie that hid his slim figure he was sure no one would recognize him.  
Not like he expected any of his classmates ould be here, but you never know. Maybe some of the girls were also into Harry Styles. And hey who would judge them? That guys music was pretty good.  
Okay Jean didn’t thought Harry Styles music was “pretty good”, he thought it was awesome! He was convinced Harry would be the next King of Pop!  
  
He had been looking forward to this concet for months!  
Right now he was standing in front of the merch stand, really wanting the shirt with Harry lying in a pink puddle, but it was 40 fucking Dollars!! All his savings had already been used up for this ticket, but he really wanted a souvenier.  
That was when he heared a familiar voice next to him. “The one on the right side pleace. size L, yes thank you.”  
This wasn’t happening. THIS was NOT happening. Marco fucking Bodt was standing right next to Jean handing the guy behind the table 40 bucks for a Harry Styles Shirt. The guy Jean had been a crush on for the past year was at a Harry Styles concert. Was he here with a girlfirend Jean didn’t know about? (He had done some intense facebook stalking on the guy.)  
Jean was about to make a quick escape, cause he couldn’t be seen at a Harry Styles concert, that would ruin his reputation as the “cool guy who doesn’t care about shit” Of course Marco Bodt turned around right this second and brightly exclaim “Jean!”  
  
Jean would have sold all his comic books right this second for being swolloed by the ground. Marco took a step clouser.  
“DIdn’t know you would be here too. What a shame, I could’ve picke you up! My mom let me take the car tonight!”  
“I....eh...” _Very eloquent Jean_ , he thought. _Smooth move._

Marco was still smiling and Jean was sure his heart could handle this. Marco had transfered to their school in January, and Jean had been immediately drawn to the guy. He wanted to be friends with him so badly that he first didn’t realized that he had a crush on Marco till it was too late. Since that fatal day in May when they went out with Connie, Sasha and Thomas for ice cream and Jean had dropped his icre cream after two bites and after everyone had laughed at him and Jean was about to make an awkward exit, grumpy mumbling something to himself how everyone could stick their ice cream up their arses when Marco had offered him his own ice cream, feeling sorry for Jean. Only after he heared Sasha wispering “indirect kiss” into Connies ear, making them both giggle, Jean blushed the deepest red every seen on planet earth, making everybody laugh even harder, made him realized he was in love with Marco Bodt. 

And now said person was standing right in front of him at a concert Jean couldn’t be more excited about making this place his personal heaven. __  
“Can you hold this for a second?”, Marco suddenly asked, giving Jean the pink puddle shirt he just bought. Jean took it when Marco pulled his own hoodie over his head, he wore a shirt under it but Jean caught a glimse of his bare stomach and almost fainted, then Marco took the shirt back on put it over his head. Now Harry’s face was on Marcos body and Jean was sure that this was the most beautiful view he would ever see.  
“Looks good.”, Jean managed to say and was very proud of himself for not stuttering. “Should we go inside?”, Marco suggested and led the way, Jean on his heels.  
  
“Tbh” Yes Marco acutally said tbh he was the kind of guy who could pull this up without sounding stupid “I’m kinda glad that I met you. Beeing alone on a concert his pretty sad, even when it is Harry Styles!” He shyly grinned at Jean and Jean could swear his ears were going red. “You’re here on your own?”, Jean asked supirsed.  
“Well yeah, I don’t think any of our classmates know Harry Styles.”  
“Philistiners.”, Jean grumbled.  
“Right?”, Marco laughed. Then added:”But I’m actually not too suprised to see you here, I mean I am, but thinking about it, you always had a good taste in music.“ He grinned sheepishly and Jean felt his cheeks heating up again. He kinda wished he hadn’t abondened the sunglasses a while ago.  
“Ah well..”, then he thought screw it. Marco was here on his own so Jean probably couldn’t say anything sheepishly [embarrassing](https://dict.leo.org/englisch-deutsch/embarrassing)  about his choices.  
“I just love the way his music makes me feel. When I shout those lyrics out in my room or in the shower I feel like I could rule the world. His music actually makes you feel something, it’s nothin’ like this pop trash that you hear every day.”  
  
Marco nodded and Jean felt himself breath a little easier.  
The hall was packed and Jean and Marco tried to get as close to the stage as they could. They were both thankfull to their height advantage in regards to all the giggling girls around them. Their shoulders were pressed together and Jean really, really didn#t want to move.  
Harrys front band was amazing and Jean wished he checked them out before the concert so he could sing along like Marco did. Said wasn’t ashamed at all to sing at the top of his longs, and he wasn’t that good of a singer, but Jean found himself liking that part of him just as much as the rest. He kept sending Maroc side glances, watched how the lights threw coloufull shadows ofer his face. __  


When the front band left the stage and an anouncer told them Harry would be out in 10 minutes, Marco grabbed onto Jean’s arm. “I am so excited!” he shouted and all Jean could do was nod in agreement.  
His heart was hammering so hard in his chest, Marco next to him and Harry Styles would stand in front of them in just a few minutes. This felt like the best night ever.  
  
The lights then dropped, a drum sounded and they heared the anouncer voice again “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN; TONIGHT WE PRESENT YOU.... HARRY STYLES!”  
Girls screamed, spotlights were flimmering around the hall till they stopped in the middle of the stage were you could already see the band asembled which were already playning and then HE walking onto the stage, wearing a flower patterned suit.  
_“Tell me something tell me something you don’t know nothing...”_  
Jean hearted skiped a beat, the air felt electrical around him and he wished he had something to hold into.  
And because this was Harry and because his music always made Jean felt brave and Jean really really wanted to do this he reached his hand out and when Harry sang _“And I’ve been payring, I never did before.”_ he grabbed Marco’s hand.  
Marco looked down suprised, but then squeezed Jeans hand back and he never felt this good before. Marco’s hand was warm, but not sweaty and his palms soft and Jean could feel every knuckle of his fingers pressed to his. This was magic.  
And together with the rest of the crowed they sang _“OH tell me something I don’t already know!”_

Harry started the concert with his more soft songs. Two ghosts, sweet creature (which Marco told Jean was his favorite, cause it remended him of his own sister and him) then the bass took a swingy tone and _Caroline_ started playing. Their hands still locked Jean and Marco started swinging their shoulders in the rhythm, light dancing to the amazing tune. Singing out loud _“SHE’S A GOOD GIRL”_ Jean could feel everyones good energy in the room, there was no one sad in here. A room full of people and love and a-ma-zing music.

For the next song Harry was handed his own guitre and after the first few tunes, Marco suddenly yanked his hand free form Jean’s grip, just to put his arm tight around Jean’s neck, jumping up and down  
“omg I love this song!”  
Jean was a bit confused cause he wasn’t familiar with the song. But seeing Marco this excited just made him grin like a fool and he slung his arm around Marco’s waist and jumped with him. Marco of course knew the lyrics by heart and sang along to _“Who's that shadow holding me hostage? I've been here for days”  
_

  
A rush of braveness hit Jean again and he felt happiness flowing trough him like waves and he really really wanted to kiss Marco right now. And like if Marco could read his thoughts he tunred his head to look at Jean a conflicted look on his face before shaking his head and then grinning and when Harry sang _“Look what you’ve done to me.”_ Jean was about to lean in, ready  to kiss Marco, Marco bowed his head down and pressed his lips to Jean’s. All his thoughts suddenly were _fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes.  
_

  
When they parted Marco seemed to have trouble looking into Jeans eyes.  
“You know.”, Jean started, never feeling more brave than in this second. “I was waiting for _Kiwi_ to pull a move on you, but this works just fine.” He didn’t let go of Marco’s hips who had his arms hanging around Jean’s shoulders.  
“What?”  
It was a nice change to see Marco speechless for once.  
“I’ve liked you for quite some time.” Jean continued. He had to scream to make himself heard. A new song had started playing but right now he only wanted to focus on Marco whose face had turned an adorable shade of pink.  
“No you haven’t”, he exclaimed hiting Jeans shoulder.  
“Why didn’t you ever say something! I always found you where adorable but didn’t know which way you swung so...”  
Jean pouded, “ ’M not adorable.” That made Marco laugh “Yes you are and I like that.” He was grining and biting his lip. “This is the best night ever.”, he then said and Jean had to pull him down in another kiss, cause he didn’t know how else he could express what he was feeling cause he was feeling too much. And Marco happily leaned more into the kiss softly moving his lips against Jean’s. He was so soft and Jean never wanted to let go but then that particular drum sounded and the pulled away quickly from each other to scream at each others face _“SHE WORKED HER WAY TROUGH A CHEAP PACK OF CIGARETTES!”_

  
This was the best song ever! You coudln’t just sing along you had to scream it. But when the chours sounded the were at each other faces again. This song was just to sexy to not make out. By the second verse they saw Harry falling backwards into a chair that had been placed behind him. He was wearing a green suit by now, his shirt was hanging open, legs wide and he looked incredible.  

_“It's New York, baby, always jacked up_  
Whole tunnels, foreign noses always backed up  
When she's alone, she goes home to a cactus  
In a black dress, she's such a such an actress“

Harry stood up again kicking the char away while screaming “She’s driving me crazy.” Everyone around them was screaming, this was amazing.  
Jean was sure he was this close to fainting, holding tightonto Marcos arm.

When the concert was over the walked out holding hands. Marco lazily swinging theit locked hands between them leaning his head onto Jean’s.  
THe night was warm and every part of him felt tingly. He wanted to jump and dance he was full of energy and happy. Incredible happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos English is not my first language.  
> Hope you have fun with this :)
> 
> I have a tumblr if you want to check it out: www.schinkennudeln.tumblr.com/


End file.
